O Demônio e a Sacerdotisa: A Confissão de Naraku – Parte II
by hanyouSamyra
Summary: Quase uma semana havia se passado e ela não conseguia esquecer-se daquela noite. De repente, algo acontece e eles novamente se encontram. Desta vez, o demônio e a sacerdotisa vão se entregar aos seus instintos e emoções. "Nosso tempo está acabando!" – Romance/Drama/Hentai


InuYasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi.

.

**O Demônio e a Sacerdotisa: A Confissão de Naraku – Parte II**

Tarde cinzenta. O céu estava nebuloso, as nuvens densas ameaçavam precipitação e a luz do sol de fim de tarde tentava se fazer presente em feixes suaves naquele céu sem cor. Tudo estava quieto, no entanto alguns trovões audaciosos se atreviam a murmurar, impedindo o silêncio absoluto. Aliados a eles também se ouviam passos. Passos macios e calmos sobre o chão levemente arenoso. Ela caminhava confusa, absorta, parecia não se importar com o ronronar dos trovões. Seis dias havia se passado e ela não conseguia parar de pensar no que acontecera:

"_A verdade é que eu sempre a desejei profundamente..."_

"_Eu queria entrar no seu corpo... Queria que ele fosse meu... Queria que seu coração fosse meu, que sua alma fosse minha, que sua mente fosse minha..."_

"_Seu cheiro faz minha cabeça girar... Kikyou, eu... Eu..._ _Eu amo você!"_

"_... sinto nojo de mim mesmo por querê-la tanto assim. Por isso me conforto mais a violentando do que a abraçando como agora..."_

Kikyou lembrava-se de cada palavra, de cada gesto, de cada reação de Naraku. Parecia que sua mente estava dominada pelas novas emoções que invadiram cada fibra de seu ser. De repente, apareceu no céu um estranho _youkai_, quebrando sua concentração. A sacerdotisa empunhou sua arma em sua bela pose de arqueira soberana, mas a desfez quando percebeu que aquele pequeno _youkai_ alado, que parecia um olho, se mostrava tentando chamar sua atenção. Na verdade era um fragmento de um _youkai_. Pertencia a Byakuya e seu objetivo era exatamente esse. Então, ela começou a segui-lo. Já imaginava para onde a guiaria.

Depois de algum tempo, encontrou uma casa de madeira cravada numa montanha e adornada por uma barreira. O fragmento de _youkai_ a segurou e a levou até a janela, por onde ela entrou. Ele a soltou e passou sorrateiro pela sacerdotisa voltando para Byakuya. Foi aí que ela percebeu Naraku. Estava sentado no canto contrário onde ela se encontrava, de cabeça baixa e com suas vestes de babuíno. Ele se dirigiu a seu servo:

– Byakuya... Dê-nos licença.

– Tudo bem! – disse, se retirando.

Naraku ergueu-se e começou a caminhar em direção à Kikyou. Quando ficaram frente a frente, a moça se surpreendeu com sua aparência. Naraku parecia abatido, como se em convalescência; em seu rosto, as sobrancelhas tensas, o cenho franzido, os lábios sérios, meio fendidos; os cabelos soltos um tanto mal arrumados, espalhados pelo torso, pendendo pelos ombros, e as mãos à frente do corpo, como quem deseja demonstrar bom comportamento. Mas em seus olhos, a fúria particular daqueles carmesins.

– O que houve com você? – ela indagou.

– Qual o problema? – desconfortou-se, exaltando uma das sobrancelhas.

– Não parece muito bem.

– Está insinuando algo? – rebateu, meio pretensioso, e exaltando mais a sobrancelha.

– Não sei. Acho que só perguntei para tentar afrontá-lo.

Naraku sorriu levemente e continuou a encará-la com profundidade. Ela lhe retribuiu o olhar. No céu, ocorreu algo inesperado: as nuvens cederam e a luz do início do pôr-do-sol começou a se expandir para todos os lados, chamando a atenção da sacerdotisa. Num movimento rápido, ela piscou e inclinou a cabeça e metade do corpo para trás, com a boca entreaberta, se surpreendendo com aquela luz. Depois de apreciar um pouco a paisagem, voltou ao eixo e mais uma vez se surpreendeu. Dessa vez foi com o homem que tinha à sua frente. Naraku continuava parado, normal, nenhum gesto ou outra expressão que despertasse a atenção, mas a sua aparência tornou-se arrebatadora: a veste de babuíno caíra até o início do abdômen e toda a silhueta do meio-youkai encontrava-se adornada pela cintilante luz amarelo-alaranjada, que reforçava o brilho e o vigor de seus olhos. Os cabelos, negros como o nanquim, apesar de displicentes, permaneciam com aquelas ondas largas e delineadas, como um mar em cólera; a luz âmbar guerreava por magnitude com a negridão daqueles fios; todo aquele homem, meio demoníaco, meio angélico. Estranhando o comportamento da moça, que o olhava em deslumbre, ele mexeu um pouco as sobrancelhas e indagou:

– Ei, o que foi?

Kikyou fez um leve movimento com a cabeça, emitiu um grunhido acanhado, como se fosse desperta de um transe, e o respondeu:

– Ah, nada! Essa luz me entorpeceu um pouco!

– O céu está lindo não está? – disse olhando para fora, enquanto a face de Kikyou esboçava um suave sorriso e ela assentia com a cabeça. – Mas eu ainda prefiro a noite! – completou, voltando a encará-la.

– Como aquela noite?

Naraku se aproximou mais dela:

– Nosso tempo está acabando. Resolvi tomar coragem!

Ela já imaginava sobre o que estava falando, entretanto não se conteve e perguntou:

– Sobre o quê?

Ele se aproximou ainda mais, a olhou ainda mais profundamente e a beijou. Um beijo rápido. E depois outro. E mais outro, outro, outro e outro. Foi então que num movimento veloz ela o agarrou e o moreno lhe correspondeu logo em seguida. Começaram mais um beijo ardente. A mão de Kikyou segurava firme a nuca de Naraku, enquanto a outra se apoiava em seu braço. O meio-_youkai_ a enlaçava com uma das mãos no meio de suas costas e a outra no fim. Balançavam levemente de um lado para o outro. Estavam em perfeita sincronia, entretidos em um beijo envolvente, sensual. A moça mordia os lábios do moreno, os sugava e ele fazia o mesmo. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam com voracidade, mas ao mesmo tempo, carinhosamente. Beijavam-se com urgência, calor, tensão, energia, excitação, em um enlace de corpos, lábios e línguas. A cena era ao mesmo tempo doce e angustiante. Eles ficaram um bom tempo fazendo isso. Naquele momento, seus pensamentos se mantiveram suspensos.

Então, começaram a caminhar unidos em direção à janela. Do lado, ele a encostou com força na parede de madeira produzindo um barulho alto. Começaram a rolar por ela até o momento em que caíram e Kikyou, que estava por cima de Naraku, voltou a recobrar a consciência e encerrou o beijo. Começou a tatear o corpo de Naraku tentando se soltar e parou quando sentiu suas pequenas mãos tocando o abdômen do meio-_youkai_. Olhou para baixo e mais uma vez foi vítima de uma hipnose pela visão que teve: aquele corpo seminu, totalmente desprotegido e entregue a ela. O delineado peito se movimentava bem depressa e aqueles intensos e de brilho adamantino olhos vermelhos que fitavam com intensidade seus meigos e assustados olhinhos. Somando-se a isso, a bela luz que parecia abençoá-los. Fazia a alva pele do meio-_youkai_ reluzir. A sacerdotisa não conseguia desconcentrar-se daquele belo moreno.

Naraku aproximou seu rosto do de Kikyou e, calmamente, deu uma lambida no canto da boca da moça e a olhou. Depois, lambeu sua bochecha e escorregou para o pescoço bem devagar, voltou e ficou em sua orelha, ganhando gemidos abafados e desconcertados da sacerdotisa. Se entregando as sensações, ela percebeu mais uma coisa: algo rijo pressionava sua intimidade. Então, Naraku segurou o rosto de Kikyou, a encarou bem de perto, abriu a boca se aproximando ainda mais e voltou a beijá-la com voracidade. Ela o acompanhou. O meio-_youkai_ então a segurou com firmeza pela cintura e ergueu-a junto com ele. A moça o segurou pelo pescoço, enquanto voltavam a se entrelaçar com fervor. Naraku pegou na fita que prendia os cabelos de Kikyou, parou tudo e anunciou:

– Com licença...!

Num movimento rápido, arrancou a fita e voltou a beijá-la. Depois, começou a despi-la: subiu com as mãos até as bordas do quimono da moça e começou a puxá-lo para baixo, até chegar ao começo da rubra calça que ela usava. Pegou no laço que a prendia ao corpo de Kikyou e o desfez. Nesse instante, a sacerdotisa soltou o pescoço de Naraku e segurou na sua vestimenta de babuíno, também por suas bordas, que se encontravam na altura do cotovelo. Ao mesmo tempo em que Naraku arrancou as roupas da moça, puxando-as para baixo, ela tirou a única peça que cobria o corpo do meio-_youkai_. Completamente desnudos, novamente foram ao chão. Ele se sentou de pernas cruzadas e a colocou sobre elas. Com as mãos, a moça segurou a cabeça do meio-_youkai_ e com as pernas, ela enlaçou sua cintura. Naraku levou as mãos aos pés da sacerdotisa, retirando suas meias e sandálias. Depois, levou uma das mãos a cintura da moça e com a outra pegou no cordão vermelho que Kikyou usava sobre seu quimono e o retirou, interrompendo o beijo e o retomando logo em seguida. Prosseguindo, agarrou as costas da sacerdotisa com suas enormes mãos, movendo-as freneticamente por elas. Então, ele a segurou pelo quadril e a encaixou em seu corpo, fazendo-a dar um salto e apoiar as mãos em seus ombros.

Encararam-se novamente. Os olhos da moça, mais uma vez, foram atraídos para o inferior e ela notou o que havia em seu baixo-ventre. O sexo do meio-youkai estava pronto para ser inserido em seu corpo imaculado; mais, ela estava completamente nua, sobre um homem igualmente nu, e com o membro rijo e pulsante pronto para ser inserido em sua intimidade intocada. Encheu-se de vergonha. Se ainda houvesse sangue correndo por suas veias, o vermelho de sua face se assemelharia ao metal aquecido ao rubro. Olhou para o alto, piscou e soltou um forte suspiro.

Os olhos do meio-_youkai_ também foram atraídos por aquele belo corpo feminino entregue a ele. Porém, não era apenas um corpo bonito, mas o corpo da mulher que ele amava. Por um instante ficou estagnado pela a visão que tinha. Entretanto, voltou a si e concentrou-se na angustia de sua adorada.

– Eu... Eu nunca... Fiz isso antes, eu... – Ela falou com nervosismo, meio chorosa e ele a cortou:

– Tudo bem. Calma!

Pegou o rosto da moça e a olhou, sussurrando:

– Calma...

Alcançou um de seus ouvidos:

– Calma... _Shhhhh_... Está tudo bem!

Voltou a olhá-la e disse:

– Eu não vou fazer isso de qualquer maneira.

Suspirou, apertou os olhos e continuou a encará-la, dizendo-lhe:

– Seus negros olhos acastanhados revelam seus sentimentos. Medo, vergonha, raiva! Eu a entendo perfeitamente!... Eu também estou sentindo isto! Sentindo medo. Medo de tocá-la, de feri-la... Sentindo vergonha. Vergonha de minhas emoções, de achar que posso tê-la em meus braços depois de todo o sofrimento que lhe causei... E raiva. Raiva pelos pensamentos que esfaqueiam a minha mente, devido ao meu desejo! – Pausou. – Tudo isto junto me faz sentir como a picada de uma tarântula... Que enche de febre e delírios! Eu queria não ansiar por estar aqui contigo... Mas seus olhos, sua boca, seu perfume, sua... "Pele"... Sua beleza! Você é minha maldição! Minha flor... Minha flor do inferno ¹ !

Kikyou abriu por completo seus olhos, atônita pelo o que ele lhe dissera. O meio-_youkai_ acariciou os cabelos da moça e continuou:

– Kikyou, você é a minha maldição!... Ou a minha salvação. Você é a única coisa de bom que eu tenho em mim.

Naraku passeou seus olhos pelo corpo da sacerdotisa, voltou a olhá-la e disse:

– O seio já não mais palpitando... Negros olhos acastanhados as pálpebras afastando... Negros fios no peito nu resvalando!... – Pausou. – Minha pálida ninfa! Deixe-me tomá-la ² !

A noite já havia chegado e, para iluminar o ambiente, Naraku fez um gesto com a mão, movendo o antebraço como uma alavanca, fazendo ascender as chamas de duas pequeninas velas que estavam em castiçais presos à parede.

Kikyou se sentiu ainda mais seduzida com a elevação das chamas, que marcaram os olhos do homem, fazendo-os parecerem rubis flamejantes. Quase avançou no belo e cativante meio-_youkai_, que voltou a concentrar-se no que estava fazendo. Ele deu um beijo leve na bochecha da moça, deslizou a mão direita suavemente entre seus alvíssimos seios, passou o braço por seu corpo e segurou sua cabeça. Em seguida, ele a apoiou em um de seus ombros. Apesar do nervosismo que voltara a dominá-la, Kikyou sentiu-se protegida naquele abraço.

– Vou fazer isso bem devagar... Relaxe!

Com o outro braço, ele enlaçou e segurou firme a cintura de Kikyou. Deslizou a mão direita com firmeza pelas costas da moça até alcançar sua coxa, sentindo como era delicado aquele corpo de barro e imaginando como ele deveria ser quando a sacerdotisa estava viva. Ficou extasiado. Mas logo se concentrou novamente. Com o braço direito, a segurou por parte da nádega e início da outra coxa. A ajeitou e começou a balançar para frente e para trás bem lentamente, enquanto ela apertava seu corpo. Kikyou começou a emitir alguns gemidos de agonia, deixando-o preocupado:

– Quer... Quer que eu pare?

– Não! Quero dizer... – Ficou confusa com a velocidade da resposta. – Não, eu não... Quero... Que pare!...

Ele sorriu e seus olhos chegaram a se umedecer por notar que ela estava o correspondendo. Sentiu-se querido naquele momento e permitiu que aquela emoção se expandisse por seu corpo. Ela percebera como o físico do meio-youkai havia estremecido e se sentiu mais alegre em meio à culpa pela descoberta de algo desconhecido com seu tão odiado inimigo. Naraku então desfez o enlace, a segurou pelos braços e começou a inclinar o corpo de Kikyou. A deitou no chão e disse:

– Vou fazer uma coisa antes de continuar.

O meio-_youkai_ encostou seus lábios nos da sacerdotisa e lhe deu um caloroso beijo. Em seguida, alcançou seu queixo, abriu a boca por completo e lhe deu um beijo bem suave. Foi descendo pelo pescoço da moça e, quando pouso os lábios entre seus seios, pôs a língua para fora e os circundou com sua ponta. Depois, foi deslizando com ela pelo corpo da moça até chegar a sua cintura, onde parou e deitou sua língua de costas. Naraku deslizou deliciosamente suas mãos pelas coxas da moça até chegar a seus joelhos. Segurou suas pernas por debaixo deles e começou a incliná-las para frente. Depois, ele descruzou as pernas e ficou de joelhos, deixando-as separadas. Começou a chegar o corpo para frente, enquanto passava as pernas da sacerdotisa por seus ombros, até chegar embaixo dos joelhos, as apoiando. Ele colocou as mãos nas coxas de Kikyou e se abaixou um pouco, para que parte das costas da moça ficasse apoiada no chão. Depois, foi deslizando a língua em direção ao sexo da sacerdotisa. Quando chegou, começou a passar a língua por toda a sua extensão, mas sem penetrar a moça. Kikyou pôs as mãos sobre a boca e começou a mordê-las. Estava nervosíssima com o que ele estava fazendo, mas mesmo assim não ia pedir que parasse. Estava muito ofegante, apesar de não necessitar, respirava por costume.

Então, ela decidiu tentar se acalmar e prestar atenção no que ele estava fazendo. Olhou para o local, continuando com as mãos sobre a boca. Naraku então começou a colocar a língua dentro do corpo da sacerdotisa, bem devagar. Começou a sugar a intimidade da moça, fazendo-a gemer. Continuando com a sucção, começou a mover a língua para dentro e para fora de seu interior. Depois, começou a girá-la, alternando a energia daquele beijo. Sugava com voracidade e girava a língua loucamente, e, depois, sugava bem devagar e a movia para cima e para baixo com lentidão.

Os gemidos da moça ficavam cada vez mais fortes. Ela então tirou as mãos da boca e começou a arranhar as coxas de Naraku. O meio-_youkai_ continuou seus movimentos e acrescentou: fechou as pernas de Kikyou em sua cabeça e começou a esfregá-la entre suas coxas. Ficou um tempo fazendo isso, até que parou todos os movimentos aos poucos. Em seguida, olhou para o rosto da sacerdotisa, enquanto tirava suas pernas de cima dos ombros. Depois, se sentou novamente, de pernas cruzadas, e colocou as da moça envolta de sua cintura. Pegou Kikyou pelas mãos e a trouxe para junto de si. Ela pressionou suas pernas envolta da cintura do meio-_youkai_. Ele passou seus braços por debaixo dos da sacerdotisa e foi escorregando a extremidade de seus dedos pelas costas da moça. Chegou a suas volumosas nádegas e, após deslizá-los por elas, as segurou com firmeza. Kikyou emitiu um grunhido de susto, abraçando-o. Ele então a encaixou novamente em seu corpo e disse sedutoramente em seu ouvido:

– Agora irá ficar melhor.

E sim, ficou. Ela começara a sentir seu corpo escorregar suavemente pelo espesso sexo de Naraku. Aquela lubrificação fora suficiente para que o meio-_youkai_ pudesse penetrá-la com seu espesso membro. Naraku desfez o abraço, sem soltá-la, e deu uma última olhada para baixo, enquanto passava a língua em seus lábios. Voltou a encarar Kikyou e pediu:

– Quero que me acompanhe.

– C-Certo...

Voltou a balançar e ela o acompanhou. A excitação foi aumentando, o movimento cada vez mais rápido, até que de repente ele se encontrava enterrado no corpo da moça. E continuaram, fazendo seus gemidos de prazer ecoar pela construção. Mas não era só isso. Um fenômeno anormal ocorreu: um pouco de suas energias partiu de seus corpos. Dela saiu um fluido branco-azulado e dele um fluido negro-arroxeado. Mal saíram de seus corpos, e já se entrelaçaram indo em direção ao teto, onde se misturavam a todo tempo, formando uma figura que lembrava uma nebulosa. E lá fora, a lua cheia que parecia estar ali para observar os amantes. Lá fora também estava, sentado sobre o telhado, o servo de Naraku, segurando um artefato entregue por ele que o dava poderes para sustentar a barreira, já que seu mestre estava concentrando todas as forças para aquele momento. E Byakuya conseguia ouvir os ruídos. Sua face corou levemente e reclamou:

– Ai, não acredito!

Algum tempo se passou e, quando o auge estava próximo, ele parou tudo. Queria que durasse o máximo possível. Mudou de posição. Por um momento eles perceberam as energias, mas ignoraram. Ele a deitou suavemente sobre as roupas caídas no chão e colocou-se por cima dela com as pernas esticadas, sem desfazer a penetração.

– Segure minhas pernas – pediu.

Ela abraçou as pernas do meio-_youkai_ com as suas, e ele ergueu metade do corpo, deixando seus quadris alinhados. Olharam-se profundamente mais uma vez. Ambos tinham uma visão arrebatadora um do outro. Ele girou a cabeça e voltou a se movimentar. Ela o acompanhou. Moviam-se para frente e para trás. Kikyou aproveitou para se entregar ao delírio e proporcionar a ele um espetáculo extasiante com suas expressões, enquanto percebia aqueles belos olhos escarlates famintos por ela.

Kikyou mordia os próprios lábios, passava a língua por eles, puxava levemente seus cabelos e gemia de forma ousada, tentando driblar a timidez. Observando tudo isso, Naraku fazia estocadas cada vez mais intensas, porém com cuidado para não agredi-la. Vez ou outra diminuía a velocidade dos movimentos e depois voltava a pressionar seu membro dentro da moça. Para que não chegasse logo ao cume daquele êxtase, ele desviava o pensamento, conseguindo com dificuldade. Continuou fazendo isso, até perceber que ela estava para atingir o ápice. O meio-_youkai_ colocou as mãos embaixo das costas da moça e começou a acelerar as estocadas. Quando ela estava na iminência de alcançar o ápice, ele reduziu subitamente a velocidade e deu um puxão com os quadris no corpo de Kikyou e, auxiliado pelas mãos, a trouxe para junto de si.

Em seguida, ele se sentou no chão dobrando as pernas, e deixando as de Kikyou por cima das suas. Apoiou as mãos e os antebraços nas costas da sacerdotisa e a trouxe para seus lábios. Voltaram a se beijar, enlaçando suas línguas. Uma brincava com a outra, avidamente. Então, ela segurou a testa de Naraku, soltou sua boca e inclinou sua cabeça para trás, deixando seu pescoço completamente exposto. Começou a devorá-lo, imprimindo-lhe leves marcas e arrancando gemidos do vilão, que mordia os lábios tentando se conter. Depois, começou a girar o quadril, levando-o à loucura. Eis que num movimento rápido, ele se soltou e suspendeu o corpo da moça, a apoiando em suas grossas coxas. Abocanhou um dos seios da jovem e começou a sugá-lo com força; volta e meia ele desliza a boca até o mamilo da jovem, passava a língua em forma de espiral por toda a extensão de seu seio e depois voltava a sugá-lo vigorosamente. Depois, fez os mesmos movimentos no outro. Foi a vez de ele levá-la à loucura. A moça arranhava as costas do meio-_youkai_. Quando soltou, trocaram mais uns beijos e, depois, ele foi inclinando o corpo da sacerdotisa, até a deitar no chão. Pegou em seus tornozelos e foi inclinando suas pernas para frente. Em seguida, as ergueu mantendo-as eretas. Mirou no baixo-ventre de Kikyou e olhou todo o seu corpo até chegar a seu rosto: as mãos à cabeça, a boca entreaberta, olhos trêmulos e a face ainda com fortes traços de nervosismo:

– Você está tão linda! Será que estou sendo capaz de lhe dar prazer? – indagou.

Ela deu uma risada desarmônica e depois emitiu um olhar malicioso brincalhão. Ele beijou a perna da moça, enquanto a olhava fixamente. Um olhar sério e tendencioso. Segurando firme em seus tornozelos, cruzou suas pernas ao mesmo tempo em que fez uma estocada exigente. Ambos deram um gemido alto e as mãos da moça bateram fortemente no chão. Continuou a manobra: abrindo e fechando, enquanto movimentava-se para frente e para trás. Quando as cruzava, seu sexo ficava tão apertado dentro da moça que o meio-_youkai_ mal conseguia se mexer. E quando as descruzava, produzia estocadas profundas. Então, ela começou a se tocar: bem devagar, lambeu da palma de suas mãos até os dedos, acariciou seus seios e foi descendo com elas por suas perfeitas curvas, até chegar a seu baixo-ventre. Em seguida, pressionou a base do membro de Naraku, deixando-o ainda mais extasiado. Quase não conseguiu se segurar naquela vez. Rapidamente, ele colocou as pernas de Kikyou na horizontal e olhou para o alto, suspirando abrasivamente e tentando desviar o pensamento e controlar o corpo para não sofrer sua pequena morte ³ .

Percebendo sua reação, Kikyou pressionou ainda mais. Naraku urrou o nome de sua amada e começou a gemer deliciosamente. Ele fechou os olhos e pousou as mãos em sua testa, as escorregando pelo rosto. Chegando ao pescoço, as virou, deixando os dedos voltados para baixo. Foi deslizando com vontade por seu peito e abdômen com elas. Em sua cintura, as desviou, agarrando com vontade suas coxas, as alisando, apertando e arranhando. Ao mesmo tempo, ficou balançando o corpo sem parar de gemer. A visão de Kikyou era enlouquecedora. A moça então levantou o rosto e segurou os cabelos de Naraku, os puxando com cuidado, implorando para que ele caísse em seus lábios. Ao perceber, o meio-_youkai_ lhe lançou um enigmático olhar e resvalou a língua pelos dentes. Parou com o balanço e se lançou sobre a sacerdotisa, apoiando-se sobre as mãos e deixando os braços semi-flexionados. Manteve seus lábios distantes. A moça então segurou o rosto de Naraku e pressionou as laterais de sua boca, a deixando com formato de bico. Kikyou colocou os lábios do meio-_youkai_ dentro da sua boca, e começou a sugá-los vorazmente.

Eis que Naraku se soltou e alcançou um dos ouvidos da moça, a fazendo sentir sua cálida e descompassada respiração. Encostou sua boca e começou a sussurrar leves luxúrias no ouvido da sacerdotisa. A maioria das coisas que ele dizia Kikyou não conseguia escutar muito bem, mas a vibração daquela grossa voz a fazia estremecer dos pés à cabeça. Naraku parou e lambeu a ponta da orelha da moça. Voltou a mirar os olhos de Kikyou e começou a descer o olhar para seu pescoço, bem devagar. Sem pensar, abriu bem a boca e atacou o pescoço da moça. Começou a sorvê-lo, alternando com lambidas e mordiscadas. Kikyou gemia desafinado e revirava os olhos. Naraku não parava de saborear aquela parte do corpo da moça, como se quisesse assinalar sua pálida "pele". Tentaria inutilmente, pois não havia como marcar aquelas neves eternas.

Naraku então começou a subir com a língua pelo pescoço de Kikyou. Ao chegar a seus lábios, a beijou colocando a língua intensamente e a recolhendo logo depois. Ele se apoiu sobre os antebraços e começou a retirar seu sexo de dentro da moça. Retirou até chegar a sua extremidade, mantendo-a. Um suspiro e ele a penetrou com a língua e o sexo ao mesmo tempo. Kikyou agarrou nos encorpados braços do moreno, cravando vigorosamente suas unhas neles. O meio-_youkai_ começou a rodopiar a língua dentro da boca da moça, e ela o acompanhou. Lá embaixo, ele movimentava os quadris de forma circular, com lentidão, e alternadamente imprimia uma estocada obstinada, porém cuidadosa, no corpo de sua amada. Cada vez mais, ele diminuía o intervalo entre uma estocada e outra.

Quando o auge se aproximou novamente, ele findou os movimentos do quadril, mantendo seu membro parcialmente dentro da moça. Continuou com aquele beijo longo e molhado, enquanto foi deitando com cuidado seu corpo sobre o dela e a penetrando completamente. Os alinhou e voltou a mover-se para frente e para trás, alternando a velocidade. Sentiam cada milímetro um do corpo do outro. A grossa pele do meio-_youkai_ atritava-se com as finas formas de cerâmica da sacerdotisa. Ela sentia aquele forte e torneado corpo deslizar pelo o seu. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sentia o delgado corpo da moça deslizar sob o seu. Delicadas e viris estruturas se chocavam. Seus aromas se misturavam. Kikyou abria seus olhos, mas não enxergava nada, pois eles não paravam de se revirar. Naraku nem arriscava abrir os seus. Imergiam naquela atmosfera sensual, permutando sensações.

O corpo de Kikyou era frio, duro e oco, assim como um vaso de barro, além de ela não saber o que fazer direito durante a cópula. Sem dúvida ela era uma bela mulher e suas formas eram capazes de fazer qualquer homem ficar doido de prazer, porém no aspecto visual, pois no tátil não era bem assim. No entanto, de todas as mulheres com quem Naraku pudesse ter se deitado, por mais quentes e aveludadas que pudessem ter sido suas peles, por mais macios e carnosos que pudessem ter sido seus dotes físicos, por melhor que pudessem ter sido durante o ato sexual, nenhuma delas nunca teria dado a ele as sensações que tinha com aquela moça de cerâmica. Para ele, ela era única. Óbvio que aquela louca excitação era muito mais psicológica do que física. O que proporcionava isso era o profundo e verdadeiro sentimento que ele tinha pela sacerdotisa. Seu amor era maior do que qualquer limitação física. Não importava se ela se assemelhava a um artefato argiloso, mas sim que era ela. Seja da forma que fosse, era ela. A sua amada, aquela por quem seu coração disparava, sua pele pegava fogo, seus lábios se avermelhavam, seus pensamentos se desalinhavam. Por quem sentia ao mesmo tempo vontade de possuir e de preservar. E Kikyou percebia o que proporcionava a Naraku. Ela pensava que jamais poderia satisfazer um homem, no entanto aquele homem estava completamente avassalado por ela. O corpo, a mente, mas acima de tudo o coração do malevolente meio-_youkai_. Aquilo a fazia sentir algo que sempre almejou: ser uma mulher comum.

Prosseguindo com os movimentos com cada vez mais intensidade, não ia demorar muito para que aquela sensação voltasse a se manifestar. Então, em mais uma tentativa de reduzir a empolgação, Naraku permitiu que suas preocupações voltassem a perturbar sua mente. Permitiu demais. A culpa era aterradora. Criava um verdadeiro espetáculo dos horrores em sua cabeça. Seus lábios começaram a tremular. Soltou a boca de Kikyou e virou para o lado com a respiração mais ofegante do que deveria. Parecia estar tendo uma crise de ansiedade. Ela segurou o rosto do meio-_youkai_, olhando-o profundamente:

– Ei! – _Shhhhh_... – pediu, unindo suas testas – Já é tarde para se arrepender. Não deixe isso o desconcentrar! – completou.

– Tudo bem! Desculpe-me! – disse.

Deram um beijo estalado e, depois, ele suspirou fundo e começou a rotacionar o corpo para sua direita. Enquanto ele tentava alcançar a outra extremidade do corpo da moça, ficavam imerso na doce tortura daquele movimento. Kikyou apoiou com força a cabeça no chão e se suspendeu até a altura do abdômen. Estava se contorcendo, por sentir o menino dele pulsar dentro de si. Ela então apoiou um dos antebraços no chão e ergueu a cabeça. Abriu bem os olhos, enquanto mordiscava os lábios, e deu uma boa fitada no corpo do meio-_youkai_, que estava praticamente perpendicular ao seu. A timidez voltou a cutucá-la, mas não se abateu. Resolveu tocá-lo. Apoiou as pontas dos dedos nas costas de Naraku, arranhou de leve e foi deslizando as unhas por elas até alcançar sua nádega. Quando chegou, começou a arranhá-la com suavidade. Depois, foi arranhando com mais força até segurá-la firmemente, sentindo todo o seu volume e textura. Desceu a mão pela coxa do meio-_youkai_, repetindo os movimentos, sentindo como ela era forte, consistente. Enquanto isso, ele se desdobrava para aguentar as sensações que o movimento e os toques da moça lhe causavam.

Com dificuldade, Naraku alcançou os pés de Kikyou, se colocando entre suas pernas e a deixando entre as dele. Deu um suspirou longo seguido de um urro, e voltou a mover-se para frente e para trás, vagarosamente, enquanto massageava o pé direito da moça. Ela voltou a acompanhá-lo, deitando a cabeça na perna esquerda do meio-_youkai_. Entre gemidos, ele disse a ela:

– Eu amo você... Kikyou! Queria morrer aqui. Fazendo amor contigo até... Até não mais suportar, minha linda!

Ela ficou zonza com o pensamento que teve:

_Eu queria amá-lo!_

Ao aprofundar o pensamento, foi mais longe:

_Queria que meu sentimento fosse tão grandioso quanto o seu! Apesar de pernicioso, ele tem seu esplendor. Naraku foi capaz provocar tragédias, mas, dentre outros motivos, estava magoado e queria se defender. Foi injusto, mas as pessoas fazem isso às vezes. Além disso, temia seu desejo!_, pausou. _Desejo... Como ele pode sentir desejo por mim?! Eu sou só uma boneca feita de terra e ossos, um cadáver revivido! No entanto, ele me trata e me sente como se eu... Como se eu estivesse viva! Além disso, eu amo outro... E ele sabe! Mas não se importa..._

De repente uma imagem que não deveria surgiu em sua mente:

_InuYasha!_

Dessa vez, foi ela quem deixou suas preocupações invadirem a mente. Olhou para Naraku e percebeu que lhe emitia um olhar receoso. Ela então sorriu-lhe e esfregou a cabeça em sua perna. O meio-_youkai_ sorriu para ela, porém ficou desapontado por não obter resposta e pela hipótese de ela estar pensando no outro meio-_youkai_.

Suas energias continuavam a borbulhar no teto, produzindo alguns eventos elétricos. Kikyou olhou novamente para Naraku, reparando que em sua face havia uma expressão de sofrimento apesar dos gemidos de prazer. Tentou reanimá-lo. Começou a remexer o quadril e emitir gemidos mais fortes olhando fixamente para ele. O moreno a correspondeu. Olhando-a de um jeito safado, também engrossou os gemidos. Depois, fez um pedido:

– Quero que venha até mim – disse, dedilhando o pezinho da moça.

Ele segurou o corpo de Kikyou e começou a virar, deitando-se de costas. Segurou a mão direita da moça e a ajudou a rotacionar. Se contorcendo devido às sensações do movimento, ele abriu a boca para respirar melhor e começou a arranhar seu pescoço. Kikyou não conteve os gemidos e foi girando sem descansar, auxiliada por sua mão e seus pés. Quando se reencontraram, trocaram mais alguns beijos. Olharam-se, ameaçaram mordiscadas e trocaram mais beijos.

Naraku a segurou pelos braços e a ergueu, deixando-a sentada sobre si. Ela lhe lançou um olhar e um sorriso enigmáticos, enquanto pousava as mãos em seu tórax. Alinhou a coluna, fechou os olhos e virou o rosto, aguardando o próximo movimento do meio-_youkai_. Naraku acariciou os lábios da moça com a ponta dos dedos e depois desceu a mão, a escorregando pelo corpo de Kikyou. Ele em seguida se ergueu, enlaçando a moça com suas pernas. A segurou delicadamente por seu pescoço e olhou com cuidado seu rosto, percebendo como ela lhe sorria e o lustre de seus olhos. Ela achou estranha a maneira como ele a encarava, entortando levemente a cabeça. Os olhos de Naraku começaram a marejar e ele disse bem baixinho:

– Sabe... Mais belo que o alvo de sua pele, mais belo que seus cabelos, mais belo que seu rosto, mais belo que seus delicados seios... É o brilho de seus melancólicos olhos, que neste momento me sorriem! Queria poder sempre ver este brilho! Que nunca vi antes! E esta linha curva que se formou em seus lábios! Tão tênue, mas tão encantadora! Vou guardar esta imagem para sempre em minha mente!

Ao ouvir isso, os olhos da moça também começaram a marejar. Então, o demônio e a sacerdotisa voltaram a se beijar, enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da jovem. Beijavam-se bem devagar, para degustar o mais precisamente de seus sabores, explorando cada canto de suas bocas. Suas línguas brincavam uma com a outra, lentamente. Kikyou deslizou suas pernas para frente e enlaçou a cintura de Naraku. Eles então começaram a se acariciar suavemente. As mãos de Naraku passavam pelas coxas da moça e iam para suas nádegas. Seguiam para suas costas, subindo e depois descendo. Tocavam a barriga de Kikyou e iam em direção a seus seios, sentindo como eram levemente grandes, ficando um tempo na região. As mãos da moça começaram pelo pescoço de Naraku, seguindo para seu tórax, onde ela acariciava com mais firmeza o peito esquerdo do meio-_youkai_, sentindo a acelerada pulsação de seu coração. Depois, a moça descia as mãos pelo abdômen do meio-_youkai_, até chegar a seu baixo ventre, tocando com cuidado e timidez seus testículos, sentindo como eram muito mais delicados do que o resto de seu corpo. Em seguida, a parte interna de suas coxas sentia o brando toque das mãozinhas da moça. Eles continuavam as carícias passando por outros segmentos. Com os quadris, faziam movimentos subindo e descendo, vagarosamente. A proximidade de seus corpos e a lentidão aumentavam a intimidade. Faziam um silencioso amor.

Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, até que Naraku soltou os lábios de Kikyou. Ele olhou para a moça e aos poucos voltou a fazer o vai-e-vem. Ela o acompanhou, logo em seguida. Foram acelerando, acelerando. A partir daí, o meio-_youkai_ não se prendeu mais. Ele separou as pernas e jogou a cabeça para trás. Segurou as mãos de Kikyou com as suas, balançando cada vez mais depressa. Ela repetiu sua posição, separando as pernas e jogando a cabeça para trás. O silêncio se rompera. O ápice foi se aproximando com cada vez mais rapidez, enquanto prosseguiam os movimentos com cada vez mais intensidade. Não demorou muito, até que chegaram juntos ao orgasmo. Inclinaram seus corpos para trás e se soltaram, caindo de costas. Naraku continuou a mover-se, mas lentamente, até que seu sêmen terminasse de fluir por completo. Lá fora, Byakuya, que se encontrava com suas mãos sobre as orelhas, ouviu os sons emitidos pelo casal como se estivessem do seu lado e bufou.

Passado algum tempo, as energias deles retornaram para seus corpos. Um silêncio aconchegante imperava no ambiente. A suave iluminação proporcionada pelas pequeninas velas o deixava ainda mais aconchegante. O cheiro dos corpos dos amantes estava por toda parte e o único som audível era as batidas do coração de Naraku. Estavam deitados de lado, um de frente para o outro. Suas mãos estavam unidas, se acariciando. Suas testas e joelhos estavam levemente encostados. Estavam com os olhos semicerrados, admirando um ao outro.

Porém, aquela paz foi rompida quando o corpo de Kikyou começou a trincar e suas escuras cicatrizes voltaram a aparecer. Naquele momento, Naraku sentiu um cruel aperto em seu coração e começou a lacrimejar. Tentava se controlar, em um choro contido, descompassado e angustiante. A culpa lhe assombrava mais uma vez. Seus pensamentos novamente desabaram sobre ele. A sacerdotisa voltou a ampará-lo:

– Calma... Calma! Está tudo bem! – disse docemente, acariciando seu rosto.

– Não há nada que possa ser feito, não é? – indagou melancólico.

Ela emitiu um suspiro fraco e se recordou:

"_Nosso tempo está acabando... Resolvi tomar coragem!"_

– Deixe as coisas seguirem – disse – Eu só quero... Que você não esqueça esta noite! – pediu.

– Nunca vou te esquecer! – prometeu e suspirou.

– Os meus Carregadores de Almas estão lá fora! Eles vão me levar até minha sepultura para que sua terra me cure... Por mais algum tempo.

– Eu... – ele disse, e em seguida emitiu um grunhido.

Alguns segundos depois, bradou firme e decidido, porém com a voz chorosa, para seu vassalo, assustando um pouco Kikyou:

– Byakuya!

– Oi?! – respondeu.

– Deixe-os passar.

E então, os _youkais_ da sacerdotisa começaram a entrar. Uns pegaram suas roupas e os outros seu debilitado corpo. Envolveram-na e a levantaram de leve, enquanto Naraku ainda segurava sua mão:

– Eu amo você...! – murmurou – Não se esqueça! – completou, e ela lhe assentiu com a cabeça imprimindo um leve sorriso. Em seguida, lhe disse:

– Adorei nossa noite... – Pausou. – E seu sabor! – disse sussurrando.

Naraku lhe sorriu, enquanto os dedos de Kikyou foram deslizando por sua mão até que se soltassem, e ela se foi. Não conseguiu mais segurar a dor. Voltou a lamuriar. Desta vez, um choro profundo, aberto e sofrido. Uma tristeza tão intensa que seu corpo mal conseguia sustentar. O meio-_youkai_ tremia e sua cabeça começara a latejar. Sua pele, que estava tão quente, começou a resfriar-se com rapidez. Byakuya conseguia ouvir, e ele, alheio a emoções, sentiu um desconforto anormal. Um arrepio lhe percorrera o dorso.

Algum tempo se passou, o dia já havia nascido e Byakuya voltou para dentro. Naraku estava deitado, imóvel, com o olhar perdido. O _youkai_ foi até ele e o interrogou sussurrando:

– Quer alguma coisa?

Absorto em seus pensamentos, nem lhe deu ouvidos. Byakuya fez um afago desajeitado no rosto de Naraku, cobriu seu corpo com o indumento de babuíno e ficou num canto sentado esperando suas recomendações.

Naraku fechou os olhos e se entregou ao sono. Em seus sonhos, pensava em sua amada e na noite que tiveram. Queria reencontrá-la, tê-la em seus braços novamente, mas sabia que isso não seria possível. Não agora. Não neste mundo. Entretanto, algo o dizia que ainda iriam se reencontrar, só não sabia quando ou onde. "Por que foi assim?". Essa pergunta orbitava em sua mente. Não havia como obter resposta.

Essa foi a história de um amor. Um amor solitário, e que talvez por ser tão forte e descompassado não pode ser correspondido, não coube neste mundo. Um amor que viverá para sempre. Em um único coração.

**FIM**

¹ Flor do inferno (_Platycodon grandiflorus_; campânula chinesa, campainha-da-china, campainha-chinesa, flor-balão, platicodon) é uma flor originária da China, que também é o significado do nome "Kikyou" (_naraku no hana_, em japonês).

² Adaptação da terceira estrofe de "Soneto", de Álvares de Azevedo.

³ _La petite mort _(a pequena morte), expressão usada pelos franceses para a ejaculação, numa referência a fadiga sentida pelo homem após a liberação do sêmen. Este nome está associado ao fato de que essa fadiga prejudica a vitalidade masculina.

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**NOTA: **Bem, aí está a continuação de "A Confissão de Naraku". A ideia desta fic surgiu principalmente por causa de certo vácuo quanto ao final da 1ª. Demorei bastante tempo para concluir este trabalho, espero que tenham gostado! Críticas, sugestões e elogios são bem-vindos! Esta é minha 2ª fic e 1º hentai. Agradeço por lerem!


End file.
